ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales: The Motion Picture transcript
Prologue: Tyrone, Elmer, Alan and Penny’s introduction/Tyrone’s dream vision Past Tyrone: Wildly Tyrone: (narrating) That’s me, Tyrone the Pumpkin. Past Tyrone: “Where’d you all go? oh there you are.” Tyrone: (still narrating) I’ve got the best entire life in the universe. Past Tyrone: Wildly Again Tyrone: (still narrating) These are my 3 best friends for life: Elmer the Eggplant, Alan the Apple and Penny the Persimmon, they’re the good friends anybody could always have. Tyrone, Elmer, Alan and Penny are being measured. Tyrone: (narrating) Yeah right, I know exactly what you’re thinking: we could be a real good team. Tyrone: (still narrating) Here’s exactly where we live: Dinkle Town, The picture zooms in on a Dinkle Town Elementary School photograph Tyrone: (still narrating) the best town you could always grow up in. Tyrone: (still narrating) Elmer, Alan, Penny and I did everything together as always, and just as the years went by, they were always there for me. Past Tyrone: “I got it, hey, Elmer, throw it to me, throw it to me!” Past Elmer tosses Past Tyrone up in mid-Air, and Past Tyrone catches the baseball with his baseball glove. Tyrone: (narrating) We were a very good team. Past Penny: “Nice job, Tyrone.” Past Tyrone: “Thanks a bunch, you guys.” Past Tyrone: A Bit Tyrone: (narrating) Oh don’t get me wrong, it’s not that perfect. The scene goes over to the Veggie Carnival…… Past Laura: “That was super fun and thrilling.” Tyrone: (still narrating) “Nothing is.” Past Tyrone: Heavily Past Jimmy: “Whoa, sorry there, buddy.” '' ''Past Junior: “I wanna do that again.” Past Lenny: “Come on, I’ll ride with all of you.” '' ''Past Annie: “Hurry up, you guys.” Tyrone: (narrating) Even the bright sun shiny days can have a few clouds in them. Elmer: “Never mind that, Tyrone, the Bob-Erino is bogus anyway, you wanna rent a DVD at the video department store?” Tyrone: “Hey, that’s a great idea, Elmer.” Alan: “Let’s rent a DVD at the video department store.” Penny: “Let’s go rent a VeggieTales film on DVD.” The scene goes right over to Tyrone, Elmer, Alan and Penny’s boarding house…. Tyrone: (still narrating) And well, that entire night sort of changed everything.” The 4 best friends for life are watching Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson’s Hairbrush and the Silly Songs with Larry segment: Pizza Angel. Silly Songs with Larry Announcer: “And now it’s time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song.” Tyrone: (narrating) “I finally found them: the original classic VeggieTales, much better than the VeggieTales in the House ''designs, I guess you could say we were all there number 1 fans, from tomatoes and cucumbers and carrots and asparaguses and gourds and pickles and pumpkins and rhubarbs and all sorts of vegetables and fruits living in your local neighborhood. 'Past Tyrone: “Oh, Penny, it’s an entire map of Veggie Town.”' 'TV Larry: “Got the munchies on that faithful night, but I had the feeling that something wasn’t right, so I phoned in a pizza for delivery and I waited for hours and no pizza.”' On Television Screen 'TV Larry: I set the table with a paper plate, how would I know that it be late? it’s taking so long, where could it be? had a 30 minute guarantee' Upbeats On Television Screen 'TV Larry: Pizza Angel, please come to me, tomato sauce and cheese so gooey, Pizza Angel, I’m on my knees, you’re my number 1 pie from Sicily' Tyrone: (still narrating) Then 1 time, they asked me, Elmer, Alan and Penny to be on their show with them. Bob: “Hey, Tyrone, Elmer, Alan, Penny, come join the show with all of us.” Jimmy: “We just need 4 more good friends: a pumpkin, an eggplant, a red apple and a persimmon on our show.” Tyrone: “Okay, here goes.” Tyrone's about to go in there, but is having a very hard time jumping right into the television screen. Tyrone: “What’s going on? let me in here, let me in here!” The scene goes right outta Tyrone’s dream vision and Tyrone's tossing and turning in his bed. Tyrone: “Let me in here, let me in here!” Elmer: “Hey, Tyrone, did you have the dream vision again?” Tyrone: “Yes, you guys, of course I did.” Alan: “And look, Tyrone, a post card and free good tickets to the charter bus ride to Veggie Town.” Tyrone: “Wow, Veggie Town, I can’t believe this, this is really exciting, who knows? maybe Bob and Larry will be there.” Penny: “We wouldn’t get our hopes up, Tyrone, the ''VeggieTales gang hasn’t been putting on other shows or movies in a couple of ages.” Tyrone: “Veggie Town, here we come.” Elmer: “You’re absolutely right, Tyrone, we’d better hurry up and catch that charter bus.” Penny: “Right, let’s go, we don’t wanna miss it.” The 4 best friends for life get ready for their big day ahead of them, give the tickets to the charter bus driver, then get on the charter bus to go all the way down to Veggie Town. Scene 1: Veggie Town/Outside George’s Bowling Alley Tyrone: “Hey look, there they are.” Elmer: “There’s Bob and Larry.” Alan: “Let’s go over there and speak with them.” Penny: “Good idea, Alan.” The 4 best friends for life walk/hop right over to Bob and Larry, who are standing right with George, the owner of his bowling alley. Tyrone: “Hey, Bob, hey, Larry, hey, George, what’s going on?” Elmer: “Is something terribly serious happening?” Bob: “Yes, you guys, it is.” Larry: “It’s really serious this time.” George: “It’s Peter Pomegranate, he wants to buy up my entire bowlin’ alley so he can tear it down and put up a fancy library.” Peter Pomegranate (on the television screen): “And when I tear down this bowling alley, I’m gonna put up a fancy library.” Tyrone: “Oh my word, that’s terrible and horrible, we’d better go tell Junior, Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy,Palmy and the others right way!” Bob: “Right, let’s go, but 1st, let’s go tell Junior and Libby about this.” Larry: “Junior and Libby’s house is this way, follow me, everybody.” They all follow Larry over to Junior and Libby’s house. Tyrone: “Junior, Libby, George’s Bowling Alley is about to be torn down and become a fancy library.” Junior: “Oh dear, not our most favorite bowling alley!” Libby: “We can’t let him tear it down!” Junior: “That’s where we get our good pizza lunch and other snack foods and play a real good game of bowling there.” Bob: “Let’s go tell Principal Nezzer and Coach Lunt about this.” Bob, Larry, Junior, Libby, Junior and Libby’s parents, Carl, Elmer, Alan and Penny go right over to the Veggie Town Elementary School building. Outside the Veggie Town Elementary School building Junior: “Principal Nezzer, Coach Lunt, something terrible is happening.” Principal Nezzer: “What’s the terrible news, everybody?” Coach Lunt: “Yeah, tell all of us about it.” Libby: “That evil no good Peter Pomegranate is gonna tear down George’s Bowling Alley and turn it into a fancy library.” Principal Nezzer: “Oh my word, that’s terrible!” Coach Lunt: “Where would we find a place to play bowling if it gets torn down?!?” Larry: “Not to worry about it, everybody, I’m pretty sure we’ll round up Jimmy, Jerry, Jean Claude, Philippe, Percy, Li’l Pea, Laura, Lenny, Archie, Palmy, Norman, Bethany, Lovey, Petunia, Annie, Charlie, Officer Scooter, Gourdon and Khalil and his sock puppet friend, Lutfi.” Bob: “Right, let’s round everybody up so that we can save George’s Bowling Alley. All 9 Residents: Wildly The 9 residents go out to round up their other good friends. Jimmy and Jerry’s apartment Jimmy and Jerry: “Go team, go team!” Jimmy and Jerry come along with the 9 residents. Laura and Lenny’s house Ringing Laura: “Why am I always the 1 to answer the door? can’t Lenny do it for 1 change?” Laura walks/hops right over to the door and answers it, then she and Lenny come along with the now 11 residents. Jean Claude and Philippe’s French apartment Jean Claude: “And now we have deescovered ourselves a weener.” Philippe: “Mais oui, Jean Claude, mais oui.” Jean Claude and Philippe come along with the now 13 residents. Percy and Li’l Pea’s house Percy and Li’l Pea are playing hopscotch and they come along with the now 15 residents. Archie and Lovey’s house Archie: “Now let’s see here, clean the dining room table, wash the dishes and do the laundry.” Archie and Lovey come along with the now 16 residents. Annie’s house Annie: “This show isn’t just as good as the original classic 1 was.” Annie comes along with the now 18 residents. Palmy’s tropical coconut island Palmy: What a peaceful life eet ees to be on dis wonderful island Female Coconut Singers':'' on this wonderful island Palmy comes along with the now 19 residents. They now continue rounding up Norman, Bethany, Petunia, Charlie, Officer Scooter, Gourdon and Khalil and his sock puppet friend, Lutfi. Bob: “Well, we’re all here, now let’s all go find some equipment to save George’s Bowling Alley.” Larry: “To the action, cave, everybody.” Junior: “To the action cave we go.” They all head on out on their way to the action cave……. The action cave Khalil: “Now if you wanna save George’s Bowling Alley, you’re gonna need some comic book veggie hero equipment.” Khalil/Lutfi: “They contain super powers and super weapons.” Bob: “Wow, Thing-A-Ma-Bob, I’ve always been Thing-A-Ma-Bob ever since ''The League of Incredible Vegetables.” Larry: “Larry-Boy is a perfect fit for me.” Junior: “I wanna be Ricochet again.” Coach Lunt: “S-Cape is my specialty.” Reporter Petunia: “I’m sticking with Vogue.” Khalil: “Okay, the 5 of you can become your alter egos.” Bob, Larry, Junior, Coach Lunt and Reporter Petunia get into action and transform into Thing-A-Ma-Bob, Larry-Boy, Ricochet, S-Cape and Vogue. Thing-A-Ma-Bob: “Thing-A-Ma-Bob,” Larry-Boy: “Larry-Boy,” Ricochet: “Ricochet,” S-Cape: “S-Cape,” Vogue: “And Vogue!” Thing-A-Ma-Bob: “We’re off to save George’s Bowling Alley as-” All 5 Comic Book Veggie Heroes: “The Veggie League!” Archie: “And once again, I’ll be Alfred.” Archie/Alfred: “Good luck, fellow Veggie League.” The 5 Veggie League members go out in action to find Professor Pomegranate and stop him in his tracks. Male Singer: (off screen) Veggie League, moving to the rescue it’s time to move on out into action with the Veggie League Veggie League, moving to the rescue Thing-A-Ma-Bob: “Well, Larry-Boy, have we located Professor Pomegranate yet?” Larry-Boy: “Not yet, Thing-A-Ma-Bob, we just need to keep looking and looking.” The 5 Veggie League members continue searching and searching, ‘til they find Professor Pomegranate right on top of the Veggie Town Laundromat roof. Ricochet: “There he is!” Vogue: “We found him!” S-Cape: “Let’s go get him!” Professor Pomegranate: “Once you’re all gone for good, Veggie Town will be mine for entire life.” Larry-Boy: (off screen) “Not so fast, Professor Pomegranate!” Professor Pomegranate: “Larry-Boy?!?” Larry-Boy: “Make that 1!” Thing-A-Ma-Bob: “Make that 2!” Professor Pomegranate: “Thing-A-Ma-Bob?!?” Ricochet: “Make that 3!” Professor Pomegranate: “Ricochet?!?” Vogue: “Make that 4!” Professor Pomegranate: “Vogue?!?” S-Cape: “And make that 5!” Professor Pomegranate:“S-Cape?!? but that’s impossible, I thought there was only 1 comic book veggie hero!” Larry-Boy: “Well, there used to be, but now that there’s 5 of us, we’re now known as the Veggie League!” Ricochet: “And right now, it’s time we beat you outta here!” S-Cape: “And have Officer Scooter arrest you for good!” Professor Pomegranate: “Did I think I’d let you guys win? let you guys save your bowling alley?” Larry-Boy: “Plungers away!” The Veggie League team members begin using their super powers and abilities, which makes Professor Pomegranate have a panic attack. Professor Pomegranate: “No, wait, that’s not possible, this can’t be right!” Ricochet’s powerful bounce attacks send Professor Pomegranate bouncing off all over to place and right near Officer Scooter’s police car. [I Can Be Your Friend On Police Car Radio] Professor Pomegranate: “WHOAAAAAAAAAA!” Officer Scooter: “AAAAAAH! it’s another space monster!” (Brief Pause) Officer Scooter: “Oh, it’s just that no good Professor Pomegranate, thanks a bunch, Veggie League.” Officer Scooter arrests Professor Pomegranate and drives off in his police car. Larry-Boy: “Well, my fellow team mates, our work here is complete.” Ricochet: “Now let’s all go back to George’s Bowling Alley.” They all go back to George’s Bowling Alley. Scene 2: Back outside George’s Bowling Alley George: “Oh I’m so thrilled to have my bowlin’ alley back, how can I ever thank the 5 of you enough?” Larry: “Well, George, we all did it together as always like a team.” Bob: “That’s exactly right, Larry, ‘cause God likes it when we work together as always like a team.” Mr. Lunt: “Especially as a group of comic book veggie heroes.” Oscar: “Well, that about does it, can we go inside the bowling alley?” George: “Why sure, of course, be our guests.” They all go inside George’s Bowling Alley. Inside George’s Bowling Alley They’re all playing bowling games and arcade video games and having their pizza dinner meals. Tyrone: “Hey, Bob, Larry, Junior, Coach Lunt and Petunia, thanks for saving the bowling alley as the Veggie League, we couldn’t have done it without any of you guys here.” Bob: “We know that, Tyrone, you, Elmer, Alan and Penny can always count on the 5 of us.” Coach Lunt: “And you’re very special just the way God had made all 4 of you.” Petunia: “I wonder what Professor Pomegranate is saying right now.” Cut to Professor Pomegranate being arrested and taken to the jail house. Professor Pomegranate: “And I would’ve gotten away with it as well, if those meddling tomato, cucumber, asparagus, gourd and rhubarb hadn’t been involved!” Now back inside George’s Bowling Alley……. Junior notices his name flashing on the team players’ name screen. Junior: “Hey, it looks like my turn, so I’m next, then it’s Laura’s turn.” Junior goes 1st, then concentrates at where the bowling pins are located, then carefully rolls the bowling ball right in front of them. Junior: “Will the bowling ball make it right to the bowling pins? (the bowling ball knocks down the bowling pins) yes, it did, it knocked them down.” Junior steps away and it’s now Laura’s turn. Laura does the exact same thing Junior did and the other bowling ball knocks down the other bowling pins. Archie: “You know what, Khalil? this is the most exciting bowling game and pizza dinner meal I’ve been to in my entire life.” Khalil: “You said it.” Palmy: “It just keeps getting better and better every single year.” Bob: “Well, now that Professor Pomagranate’s in the jail house, how ‘bout we do 1 good song, everybody?” [God Bless The U.S.A. In The Background] Jean Claude: “Oh, I am so happy, today ees ze day I became an offeecial U.S.A. ceetizen.” Archie: “Oh that’s wonderful, Jean Claude, I remember the day I became a citizen.” Coach Lunt: “I really love this country!” Archie: If tomorrow all the things were gone, I’d work for all my life, and I had to start again with just my children and my wife Coach Lunt: I thank my lucky stars to be living here today, ‘cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can’t take that away Bob, Larry and VeggieTales gang members: and I’m proud to be an American, where at least I know I’m free, and I '' ''won’t forget the men who died, who gave that right to me, and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, ‘cause there ain’t no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A. Continues In Background Jean Claude: “Where people of all nations can follow zeir dreams and come true.” Archie: “A melting pot: Jean Claude? Oscar the Polish Caterer?” Jean Claude: from ze lakes of Meenesota, to ze heels of Tennessee, across ze plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea Oscar: from Detroit down to Houston, from New York to L.A., well there’s pride in every American heart and it’s time we stand and say Bob, Larry and VeggieTales gang members: and I’m proud to be an American, where at least I know I’m free, and I won’t forget the men who died, who gave that right to me, and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, ‘cause there ain’t no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A. Pa Grape: “Come on, everybody, keep going.” Bob, Larry and VeggieTales gang members: and I’m proud to be an American, where at least I know I’m free, and I won’t forget the men who died, who gave that right to me, and I gladly stand up '' ''next to you and defend her still today, ‘cause there ain’t no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A. Bob: “Good job, everybody, now let’s look at the slideshow of our past film series.” Larry: “Okay, Bob, good idea.” The slideshow sequence begins. Slideshow number 1: Where’s God When I’m S-Scared? Bob: “Look, everybody, here’s when Junior met Frankencelery for the very 1st time.” Junior: “I thought he was evil and terrifying, but he’s actually a nice young man named Phil Winkelsten, who’s a movie actor from Toledo, Ohio.” Phil Winkelsten A.K.A. Frankencelery: “Yes, Junior, of course I am.” Larry: “And this is me when I played the part of Daniel in Daniel and the Lions’ Den.” Slideshow number 2: Are You My Neighbor? Jimmy: “This is me and Jerry when we did The Gourds Must Be Crazy.” Jerry: “Our spaceship was in grave danger, but luckily we ate that popcorn ball meteor.” Principal Nezzer: “What a trip.” Slideshow number 3: The End of Silliness?!? Larry: “Oh look, I remember that 1 rainy night, I was drowning my depressions and sorrows at Jimmy Gourd’s Ice Cream Parlor, ‘cause Archie had cancelled my best segment: Silly Songs with Larry, right after I did The Song of the Cebu ''with Junior, Jimmy and Jerry during our film: ''Josh and the Big Wall and right after Mr. Lunt sang the song: His Cheeseburger ''when ''Love Songs with Mr. Lunt ''replaced it during the ''Madame Blueberry ''episode, but then, right after a petition signing, ''Silly Songs with Larry has been renewed.” Archie: “That’s exactly right, Larry, in fact, it’s time for that segment right now.” Silly Songs with Larry Segment: The Bear Trap Song Western Music In Background Silly Songs with Larry ''Announcer: “And now it’s time for ''Silly Songs with Larry,''the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song' .”''' The scene goes to Larry onstage and is stuck in a bear trap. Announcer: “1 fine morning, Larry woke up, went out for a walk, but got caught in a bear trap.” Larry: On that 1 day I woke up from my nice warm nap I went out in the forest but then I heard a big loud snap I got myself caught in a bear trap Junior arrives on the scenery........ Larry: t''hat afternoon, a young boy in a yellow and red cap came to me and said,'' Junior: "You have bad luck with that bear trap, and you might need some help getting outta there." Larry:'' I tried to get out, but it was no use, I was stuck here for the rest of my entire life'' Junior exits the scenery and Petunia arrives........ Larry: Then finally, right out the space, I saw this most beautiful face, and she came right up to me with a bear trap key, then unlocked it, and I was finally free at last Larry is now outta the bear trap. Larry: Next time I wake up from a nice long nap, I won't run into another bear trap............. Silly Songs Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Larry, tune in next time to hear Larry sing, Larry: My sleeping bag is snug and a bug in a rug, but I'm not a slug....... Slideshow number 4: Madame Blueberry Bob: "Here's when Larry and I help Madame Blueberry learn that being greedy makes you grumpy, but a thankful heart is a happy heart." Larry: "That's right before she became the mayor of Veggie Town." Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales